1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an engaging device of a keyboard for a data processing unit.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are several conventional devices for engaging an independent keyboard with a mating part of a data processing unit. Using these devices, it is well known that a connecting member such as a counter-J type hook being projected from an end of the keyboard panel and a bar-type engaging means arranged under the mating part of data processing unit are used simultaneously to engage the independent keyboard with the mating part of data processing unit equipped with a printer and CRT, etc. When in use, the counter-J type hook is hung on the bar-type engaging means on the data processing unit and disengaged therefrom when out of use.
Additionally, the independent keyboard is provided with a tilting device on the bottom thereof to tilt the keyboard body while it is being engaged with the data processing unit. However, the counter-J type engaging means projects from the keyboard and is liable to be caught on the sleeves of an operator when the keyboard is disengaged from the data processing unit. Thus, this engaging means is an obstacle to the keyboard operation.
Since the hook is fixed to the opposite side of the keyboard against the operator, it is difficult for the operator to clearly see the engaging parts when he tilts the keyboard and hangs the hook on the bar-type engaging device and disengages therefrom. Further, every time the tilting device is used, the independent keyboard panel must be reversed since the tilt device is equipped on the bottom side of the independent keyboard. The prior art of this invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,508 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,808.